Au coeur de la nuit
by Fuyuchi-chan
Summary: Harry s'interroge. Harry est seul là haut, tout en haut de la tour d'Astronomie. Il se morfond, il pleure la mort de Sirius. Tout le monde l'a abandonné. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pense. Petit One-Shot guidé par l'inspiration du moment


Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

Cette nuit-là, il faisait froid dans la tour d'astronomie mais cela ne semblait pas le déranger plus que ça comme s'il avait pris l'habitude depuis deux semaines.

Il avait tout supporté: la mort de ses parents, les mauvais traitements qu'il endurait chez les Dursley, Severus Rogue qui s'acharnait sur lui au cours de potions, Voldemort, le tournoi des trois sorciers, la mort de Cédric puis Sirius…

Non, la mort de Sirius il n'avait pas pu la supporter. La perte de son parrain avait été pire que tout et le fait que Bellatrix avait succombé au baiser du détraqueur ne l'apaisait en rien.

Il avait cru que sa souffrance finirait bien par s'atténuer, même un peu. Mais aujourd'hui encore, soit trois mois après l'évènement qui l'avait désespérément privé de famille, sa douleur semblait être comme un premier jour, insurmontable. Ce faux sourire qu'il s'était composé pour rassurer les autres ne l'avait plus quitté non plus.

Mais parfois, il n'arrivait plus à faire semblant alors il s'isolait comme il le faisait à présent tout en haut de la tour d'Astronomie qui semblait être devenu son repère favoris. Là, il se laissait aller dans les larmes et dans sa douleur, dans le silence le plus total.

Assis contre le mur, Harry réprima un frisson. Il faisait particulièrement froid cette nuit. Il soupira en resserrant sa prise sur ses jambes qu'il tenait contre lui avant de repenser à Sirius. Il devait être gelé là, tout seul sous cette terre qui serait bientôt recouverte de neige. Il balaya ses larmes de la main. Non, il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à ça.

Soudain, un bruit à sa gauche lui fit relever la tête. Quelqu'un montait les marches de la tour. Si c'était Rogue, il était bon pour une retenue ou pire, des points en moins.

- Harry?

Le brun tourna la tête. Cette voix. Ce ne pouvait pas être celle de Severus. Elle était douce, calme, inquiète, aigue. Une voix féminine, maternelle.

A travers ses larmes, le brun distingua les longs cheveux blonds de son interlocutrice. Luna.

Il lui adressa un maigre sourire en laissant couler les larmes le long de ses joues. Ce n'était pas une invitation mais ce n'était pas un refus non plus.

Sans la regarder, il la sentit se glisser à ses côtés et fixer l'horizon. Elle semblait attendre.

- Tu sais, si tu veux parler, je suis là… lui dit-elle en repliant comme lui, ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

Le brun la regarda, l'air ébahi.

- Je sais qu'on ne se parle pas beaucoup mais parfois c'est plus facile de discuter avec des inconnus.

Il soupira et reposa sa tête contre le mur, la laissant voir à la lueur de la lune les larmes couler le long de ses joues amaigries.

- Je sais pas… répondit-il.

Sa voix était brisée, comme s'il se retenait de pleurer. Encore une fois.

- Laisse les couler… ça fait du bien tu sais? lui chuchota la jeune fille.

Doucement elle alla glisser sa main dans la sienne et la ramena contre elle. Les mains du gryffon était gelée. Cela devait faire plusieurs heures qu'il se morfondait là, tout seul.

Sentant la main de Luna se glisser dans la sienne, Harry avait eu un mouvement de recul mais la Serdaigle ne le lâcha pas et le laissa plutôt se détendre petit à petit.

Avec douceur, elle le regarda poser doucement sa tête sur son épaule et se laisser aller contre elle. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Luna glissa sa main dans les cheveux en bataille et le regarda fermer les yeux. La caresse lui faisait du bien.

Il soupira soudain, ouvrit les yeux et se mit à parler.

- Je pensais être assez fort, assez résistant. J'ai tout enduré, mes parents, les Dursley, Voldemort, le basilic, tout ! Même à la mort de Cédric j'ai lutté contre ma tristesse. Mais là… Sirius… ma seule famille… Je suis tout seul… C'est ignoble comme sensation… Ne plus avoir de refuge, de maison… N'avoir plus personne à qui se confier car ils sont tous morts… Tous… Par ma faute… Si j'avais été plus fort, j'aurais pu empêcher mes parents de mourir, j'aurais pu anéantir le lord à tout jamais, j'aurais pu éviter la mort de plein de gens et celle de Sirius… Mais je ne suis que Harry.. Juste Harry… Un inutile Harry…

Les larmes continuaient de couler, une à une sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

- Chuut… dis la jeune fille en resserrant son étreinte.

Elle ne le jugeait pas, elle ne pensa même pas à l'interrompre. Puis elle l'attira encore plus dans ses bras et le garda contre elle.

- Harry… Tu n'es pas inutile… Sans toi, sans tout ce que tu as fait, Voldemort serait déjà revenu… On te doit la vie Harry alors ne dit pas que tu es inutile s'il te plait… Tu te fais du mal pour rien…

La tête sur la poitrine de Luna, Harry pouvait sentir son rythme cardiaque, calme, lent, rassurant. Elle semblait si sereine.

Bercé par les doux battements, il s'endormit dans ses bras, serein lui aussi. Pour la première fois, Harry passa la nuit sans faire le moindre cauchemar.

De son côté, Luna caressait doucement les cheveux du gryffons tandis que petit à petit, le rouge lui montait aux joues devant tant de proximité.

Rouge comme un coquelicot, elle se pencha sur le survivant et baisa ses lèvres dans une infinie douceur.

- Ce sera notre petit secret… dit-elle en fermant les yeux.

Le voile de la nuit les recouvrit, Morphée s'empara d'eux et les garda au creux de ses bras jusqu'au petit matin.


End file.
